


Sick (2)

by LillyRose123 (PenguinLover1098)



Series: I'm Not Jealous [4]
Category: Percy Jackson and the Olympians
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-25
Updated: 2016-06-25
Packaged: 2018-07-18 04:56:34
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 330
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7300417
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PenguinLover1098/pseuds/LillyRose123
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sequel to my other 'Sick'. Percy gets mad that Poseidon came to see Madi and not him so he decides to fake being sick to get his attention. (Spoiler, doesn't work out to well)</p>
            </blockquote>





	Sick (2)

Annabeth's Pov

I was doing homework with Percy in the big house when I dedided to glance over at him. He was staring into space.

"Okay, what are you thinking?" I sighed. Percy glanced at me.

"Huh?" 

"That's your thinking face - whenever you stare into space you're thinking about something."

Percy sighed.

"You know how last week my dad came to see Madi when she was sick?" I glared at him. "Yeah," I said. "Well, I was thinking..." 

"Let me stop you right there - you can't fake sick just to see you're dad. If you really want to see him you can ask Chiron. After homework, and I'll even come with you okay?" I smiled, hoping to convince him. "What if he yells at me?" Percy pouted and crossed his arms. "He won't, okay? Come on, let's finish this." 

Percy sighed and we went back to our homework.

~...The Next Day...~

Percy's Pov

I woke up feeling horrible - my head hurt, my eyes stung and my throat hurt. I groaned and tried to sit up, but ended falling back down again. 

"Annabeth," I groaned. "Whaaat?" "I feel gross," I whined. "You can't fake sick Percy." She yawned. "I can't get up." 

Annabeth opened her eyes and glanced at me.

"Go to the bathroom, splash water on your face. Then come talk to me." 

I rolled my eyes.

"I can't believe you don't believe me," I pouted, trying to sit up. I pushed myself off the couch (we fell asleep doing homework in the big house) and went to the bathroom. 

Annabeth's Pov

I couldn't believe Percy was faking being sick just to see his dad.

"Annabeth? I think I'm gonna -"

Oh geez.

"Oh gods, okay I'm coming Percy!"

Percy's Pov

"I'm dying," I groaned. "You're not dying," Annabeth laughed slightly, helping me to the couch. When I got there, I threw myself on the couch and grabbed my stomach. "I'm gonna go get Will, you stay here." "Kay," I groaned.


End file.
